


Special Delivery

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout New Vegas Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout New Vegas, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Longing, Other, Pining, maybe a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Ever since they had saved his life in Goodspirngs Ringo has waited for Dakota, AKA Courier Six, to pay him a visit. Right as the caravan-hand is about to give up, a familiar face appears.
Relationships: Ringo/Courier, Ringo/Nonbinary Courier
Series: Fallout New Vegas Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Special Delivery

“Still waiting, huh?” Janet leaned on the shovel, unphased by the dung that clung to it half-way up the handle and tipped her head at Ringo. The man gave a curt nod and continued to shuffle the deck in his hands. He had built it up from scratch, making sure it was an exact replica of the one he had given the Courier back in Goodsprings.

“Dakota’ll be here soon,” Ringo mumbled, only half believing himself. “They promised they would be.”

“Uh-huh. And the cute blond over yonder said he would send me roses.” Janet sighed and leaned on the shovel heavier, sinking the blade an inch or two into the soft ground of the brahmin pit. “Face it, Ringo. There’s very little chance that they’ll be here. They made a powerful enemy saving you. I’m sorry.”

“You’re wrong,” Ringo snapped, glaring at the redhead even if he believed her. “Dakota said they’d stop by.”

“Sure, Ringo. Sure.” Janet shrugged and pulled the shovel out of the ground, her boots squelching in manure and mud as she went back to work, leaving the caravaneer alone with his own thoughts.

What if Janet was right? What if Dakota never did show again? What if Ringo was sitting around and holding his little flame for someone who had completely forgotten he even existed? What if–

Before Ringo could wallow much further in his self-pity, someone approached him and cleared their throat loudly.

“Sorry it took so long,” Dakota said as they took a seat beside the man that turned to stare at them in surprise. “Amazing how many people’ll ask for help if they know you’ll give it.”

“Y-you’re actually here,” Ringo sputtered, feeling like an absolute fool as he took in the face that he hadn’t seen in so long. “You actually came?”

“Yeah,” Dakota sighed, leaning back on the seat and stretching their legs out before them. “God, I need a break. How about a hand of caravan? For old times sake?”

—-

What was supposed to be a day visit turned into something much longer. What had begun as quick hugs and a peck on the cheek soon turned into full embraces and kisses.

What had started as a little crush on his saviour was quickly turning into full blown love, so much love that the simple thought of them leaving again was enough to force him into a weeping and nearly inconsolable mess.

It was then that Ringo knew he had to say something. He had to make sure they knew what they meant to him, and he knew the perfect way to do it: under the stars, just the two of them.

“I love you,” he whispered, stroking his fingers from their temple to behind their ear. “I think I’ve loved you ever since you promised to help me, honest.”

“I know,” Dakota whispered back, a chuckle in their voice. “You have a big tell when you play caravan, but an even bigger one when it comes to feelings you know.”

Ringo was grateful for the dark. It hid his blush pretty well, but it didn’t hide his broad smile as he felt Dakota moving closer to him, their arm snaking over his chest.

“I love you, too, Ringo. Maybe…. Maybe I can stay here with you? Finally find my happily ever after?” Dakota sighed as they snuggled their head against him, getting as close as they possibly could.

“I’d like that,” Ringo agreed, holding them as tightly as he dared, as if afraid they would float away if he didn’t. “I would absolutely love to be your happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
